The Proposal
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: The title says it all!.Sequel to The Perfect Job.Josef/Katrina,Mick/Beth
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Proposal  
**Pairing**: Josef/Katrina,Mick/Beth  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Disclaimer**: To understand this fic and who katrina is you MUST read my previous fic,_**The Perfect Job**_.

**Note**: this was quick,wasn´t it? I know! I couldn´t help but write this sequal,the title is kinda obvious,though...anyways ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Kuddos to Melissa!**

**Italic means flashback.**

--

"I can't find him,"

I say to the person in front of me. She, as usual, gives me her best smile and allows me to come in. I sigh with relief, even though I'm dead worried. I sit on her couch, as many other nights when I couldn't sleep and I needed a friend. She sits in front of me and waited for me to talk.

"I can't find Josef," I repeat.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Beth asks me.

"I called to his cell phone twice already. Each time I get no answer."

"Maybe he's out," Beth says and she smiles again. I don't know why, bur I think she knows where he is.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I ask her. She looks away, which told me she did know.

"He's out with Mick," she simply said.

"Why? I mean, where?"

"That I can't reveal."

--

_Mick took Beth's hand and led her to his office. He closed the door behind them quicky. It seemed like they were hiding, which was pointless since they were alone. _

_"I need a favor," he said._

_"What kind of favor?"_

_"Josef and I are going out today. He'll be practically out of location which means Katrina is going to be looking for him. If she comes, which I know she will, I need you to keep it as a secret. She can't know we're out." _

_Beth frowned, confused._

_"Why?" _

_Mick sighed, heavily. He knew he could trust his wife, but she was a woman and she will get excited with the news he was about to tell her. _

_"He's going to propose to her tonight," he said, and just like he thought, Beth was already bouncing with joy._

_"Oh my God! They're getting married!" she yelled with excitement. _

_"Wait! You can't tell her," he demanded. She stopped bouncing and looked at him, confused. _

_"Why not? She has to be prepared." _

_"Because it's supposed to be a surprise."_

_"But she's gonna be so happy, Mick." _

_"I know. That's why you have to keep this a secret."_

_ She nodded. _

_"Okay, I gotta go. Josef wants me to help him pick a ring." He gave her a kiss and disappeared. Beth couldn't wait to see Katrina's face._

_End flashback_

--

"Why can't you tell me?" I complain. Beth shook her head, quickly.

"Because I seriously don't know," she lied.

"Oh, I bet he went to find freshies! That little bastard," I say, angrily.

Ever since we started dating, he let all the freshies go like he promised. But he said he felt lonely and needed some girls. I slap him, hard. He eventually changed his mind, kind of.

"Calm down. I'm sure Josef wouldn't do that. Maybe he just needed to talk to Mick, that's all."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried. He just never leaves without saying where."

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon."

**TBC**

**reviews are looova!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m kinda in a hurry so I´ll do this quick**

**REVIEWWWWW!!**

--

SOMEWHERE IN LA

Mick dragged Josef out of the fifth jewelry store they'd visited in two hours. Every time he showed his friend a ring, he immediately changed his mind. Mick was getting really mad.

"Damn it, Josef!" Mick complained. "Just pick one already, so I can go home to my wife!"

"I can't. It has to be perfect," Josef said, as they walked to another store.

"I know, but you're getting really annoying." Mick usually never lost her patience with Josef, but by now he was tired and hungry and Josef was not helping at all. He complained that the rings were too big or too small or simply "not for his girl".

"Okay, I really hope this is our last stop," Mick whispered, as they walked in. Josef was close behind him

"Don't push me," Josef told his friend. "I seem to remember it took you longer than two hours to find your engagement ring."

True. It took him more than a week to find the perfect ring and when he did, Josef was right there beside him to give him the thumbs up. He had no right to push him to buy anything he didn't feel was right just because he was tired.

"I'm sorry," Mick apologized. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Josef sighed heavily, as a woman walked toward them. She smiled kindly at them.

"Anything I can help you with, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes. We need an engagement ring," Mick said, but immediately corrected himself when the woman blushed. "He needs a ring. I don't. I'm already married." He smiled, proudly.

"Good, what kind of ring do you need?" she asked Josef, who was currently looking at the window shelf. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know." He looked at Mick with a confused look on his face. He smiled at his friend and then to the lady in front of them. "I'm not sure."

"We've been doing this for hours," Mick said.

"Don't worry, Sir. We have plenty of rings for you to look at," she said, sweetly. Josef nodded. Soon enough, the young woman carried two boxes toward them, each showing different types of rings. He was shocked. If he was lost before, now he was screwed. There were too many rings and way too beautiful for him to choose. He exchanged looks with Mick and saw he was equally confused.

"Those are beautiful," he whispered.

"Yes, they are," she said.

"How can I even choose one of these?" Josef spoke rather to himself than them.

"Take your time, Sir."

TWO HOURS LATER

He kept staring and shaking his head at the same rings over and over again. Mick was beyond being tired. He kept showing different rings to Josef, but he got tired after he said no for the tenth time. He decided it was best just to watch.

"Come on, Josef," Mick complained. "You've been looking at the same ring all this time."

"I know. I just can't make up my mind between the white gold solitaire diamond and the three stone round diamond ring in white gold," he said, as he held both rings in his hand and showed to Mick.

"They're both beautiful," he answered. "Just pick one so we can leave."

"Okay, give me a second."

"No!" Mick yelled. "I already gave you four hours. FOUR, Josef!"

"Yeah, you're right." He dropped both rings in each box. "Forget it. I can't do this."

He walked to the door, quickly. Mick stopped him before he could get any further.

"Hey look, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I can't do this, Mick," Josef said, sadly. "I mean, I thought I could but nothing seems right."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been walking around LA for hours. We visited six stores already and I can't find anything." He sighed, heavily. "Maybe this is sign."

"A sign? You don't believe in that stuff."

"Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Hey no, wait! You can't give up just because you haven't found a ring."

"It's not just about the ring, it's about everything," he said, sadly. "I'm not sure if I should propose to her at all."

"But you love her!" Mick protested. "And you were so happy when to told me you wanted to marry her."

"Yeah, I was. I mean, I am-"

"Then get in that jewelry store and find a damn ring already!" he said, half-joking, half-serious. Josef nodded and took a deep breath. The woman inside was still waiting for them with a smile on her face. He stood in front of her, looking at the boxes.

"I think I'm ready to choose," he said.

"Wait. I forgot I have one more ring we received a few days ago." She took out another box. This one was smaller than the others. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a blue and white diamond. He stared at it, a huge smile on his face.

"This is it," he whispered, not taking his eyes of it.

"Congratulations," Mick said. "Now wrap it up so we can go home, please."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all those nice reviews.I´m glad to know people like what I write,this is my life,is everything I have and knowing how much you love it makes me so happy.**

**I have a BUNCH of ideas for Josef/Katrina fics,I´m gonna make some time to write them! **

--

Beth hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She wanted to hug Katrina and tell her everything so bad, but she promised Mick she wouldn't say a word. She had to keep her promise for a little longer; just a couple of minutes. She made her way toward Katrina and sat next to her.

"So, what you wanna do now?" she asked.

"I wanna see my boyfriend," Katrina said and lay down on the big couch. "I wanna know where he is, so I can stop being so DAMN WORRIED!" she yelled.

"He'll be here in a minute," Beth said.

"How do you know?" she asked, but all the answer she got was silence. "Beth, if you know where my boyfriend is, I demand you to tell me," she insisted.

"I can't. I mean, I would if I could but I promised Mick-"

"Mick knows!?" she screams, more mad than pissed.

Before Beth could say something, Mick and Josef walked in. Beth immediately ran into her husband's arms, while Katrina stood up slowly and stared at Josef without saying a word. She just waited for him to say something.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi? That's all you're going to say?" she complained.

He looked at Mick and then to Beth silently asking them to back off.

"Can you sit down for a minute?" he softly asked her. She did and he sat down in front of her.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been dead worried, Josef."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Then tell me where you've been," she said again.

Silence.

"Katrina...I've been thinking." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "These last few months have been the happiest months of my life. And, believe me, I've lived long. And, I've been wondering…"

"Wondering what?" She was afraid to ask. He could sense it in her voice.

"I've been wondering if you're meant for me. If this is how my future will be. With you by my side."

She was on the verge of tears. He took her hands between his and lowered himself on one knee. All the anger she felt before was long gone.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"What I'm saying is-" He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes and took a small box out of his pocket. She held her breath at the sight in front of her. "-Katrina, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Josef." She stared at the ring for seconds, still speechless. Josef was getting impatient, but then she looked at him smiling. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They completely forgot about Beth and Mick watching the whole scene. It was just them and nobody else.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you, too."

**THE END**

**reviews are LOOOOOVA!**


End file.
